Jurassic World Alternated Version
by LarsOfHeartClan
Summary: This is my version of Jurassic World. It's an alternated version and I added new characters
1. Chapter 1: Hatching Day

_Blue's POV_

 _I felt cramped inside my egg, it was time for me to get out. I started clawing and pushing until the eggshell broke, and I tumbled out. I looked around me. There were three more eggs, and they were cracking. My sisters were hatching too. I looked up and saw a creature towering over me. I felt no fear from this creature. Something deep in me told this was an Alpha. My Alpha. He spoke, and I understood him. "Well hello there girl," he said, smiling at me. My sisters also knew that he was our Alpha. "Time to name you girls. But first, my name is Owen or for you guys, Alpha." He said. We started chittering excitedly. Nearly all babies almost always are excited to get their names. His hands had no claws, unless short and stubby counted as claws, and he had five fingers instead of three. He picked me up and examined me. He named me Blue. My light-brown sister was named Echo, because she echoed some of his words the best she could. My light green sister was named Charlie, and my dark-green sister was named Delta. "Now what Alpha?" Asked Charlie to Alpha. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Alpha, then he stumbled backwards and fell._

 _Red's POV_

 _I hatched with only 3 brothers. I saw creatures that walked on two legs though some hard, invisible substance. One of the creatures came in. she named us, but then as soon she appeared, she left._

 ** _And there's the first chapter to my second story. I'm stuck at how to get in more of Warriors Scourge's Return, but I haven't given up on it! Hope you enjoy it and Jurassic World: Alternated Version!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

_**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ ***10 years later***_

 _Red's POV_

 _All the humans do is walk by outside of our enclosure or watch us. Whenever they do enter the enclosure they have meat, but we have to wait for them to toss it to us or they prod us with a long stick that causes hurting when you touch the end of it. They also prod us if we get too close to the human feeding us. Sometimes a machine brings in live food, much better than not hunting it. That lady who named us soon after we hatched. My name is Red, I'm the Alpha of our pack. I was dark-gray with a horizontal red stripe on either side of the length of my body and green eyes. Scratch loved to scratch on all the trees in our enclosure, and was pure black with red eyes. Lucky was pure white with light-blue eyes, and had the best luck at everything. Spot was light-gray with yellow eyes, and was the pack's spotter. I hate being held captive. I hate what the humans did, keeping us held hostage. Never trust a human._

 _Slayer's POV_

" _I hate it here!" I roared as I paced impatiently for the humans to send in our live lunch so we could eat already. "Someday, we're going to get out of this horrible place. No more depending on humans to bring us our food, we'll hunt our own food, when we want it." I told my siblings and Pepsi. "We don't hate it here, but you are right, it would be nice to not be dependent on humans at all." Said Pepsi. Pepsi was born with no siblings, so the humans put her with us. Pepsi looked like that human pepsi logo was printed onto an Indominus. She was a Pepsisaurus, unlike me and my siblings, and she had green eyes. My name was Slayer, and I was white with red eyes. My brother, Killer, was gray with blue eyes. My sister, Black-Heart, was black with yellow eyes. My siblings are way nicer than me despite their names, and they actually tolerated the humans at times! I will never, nor have I ever, tolerate any humans. I wish I had no one living in this enclosure with me. But my siblings and Pepsi all agreed that tomorrow night we would bust out of here, though they agreed to help me on one condition, to get the other dinos and animals out of their enclosures. I agreed, I wanted to escape, plus you can't survive being the only one on the food chain, at least not too well._

 _Blue's POV_

 _I was hearing news all around the park. All the pterosaurs and everyone was talking about it. The Indominus paddock was an enclosure next to me and my sister's. The only thing between paddocks next to each other was a strong fence. The other paddock next to the Indominus' was another Velociraptor enclosure where the other raptors talked to Slayer, Killer, Black-Heart, and Pepsi. I heard Slayer discuss with it with her siblings and Pepsi, a plan to escape. I was excited for that but then our Alpha might not join us. We were really close to Alpha, he chose me as the pack Beta. Normally a Beta is the second in charge and is often the Alpha's mate. Not in this pack though. I decided not to tell Alpha, otherwise other humans would soon hear of it and panic, there would even be sticks that when they touch you, they hurt you. I didn't want that. Of course, Alpha told us he would never use one on us, but other humans might. Either way, tonight would be life changing….._

 _Red's POV_

 _Today was going to be good, because tonight Slayer, Killer, Black-Heart, and Pepsi would break of their enclosure, and free the other dinos from the enclosures they were in. Finally, we could have freedom from the humans. Of course, the humans would want to recapture us, but let them try to recapture us._

 _Owen's POV_

 _Strange things were going on. All the dinos were excited all this week, then today they were really excited. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen tonight. Even my girls, Raptor Squad #1, were excited today. I didn't know what was going to happen. Until tonight, only time will tell._

 _Black-Heart's POV_

 _I was so excited, tonight we would start a life in a proper food chain! Sure, there would be some food and illness problems without the humans, but I bet it would still be good. Finally, night came. "1...2...3!" Shouted Slayer as we all pushed against the fence on three. Then the fence broke! We were free! Then we freed the other dinos. We even broke a dam for the aquatic animals to go into the nearby ocean. Once all were free, everyone gave a mighty roar then hurried off to our new lives in a true food chain._

 _Red's POV_

 _I couldn't believe it, we were finally free! Of course now the humans would be searching for us, that everyone expected. I screeched in excitement. I saw dinos run off in different ways to their free, new life. I saw a pack of four female Velociraptors who were also excited, but they seemed a little nervous too, like they were waiting for someone. Finally the one leading them started to lead them away, but she and the others kept glancing back._

 _Blue's POV_

 _ **Where was Alpha?**_ _I hoped he would come tonight so I could know if he wanted to join us. Then I thought, even though Alpha cares very much about us, the other humans might force him to cage us up again, and I didn't want to be caged again. Then I saw him, but then I saw others humans with the hurting sticks. I thought I saw some shock on his face, especially when he saw me._ _ **Sorry Alpha, but I need and want to not be caged again,**_ _I thought with sorrow coming to me. I turned away and told my sisters, "Let's go guys," then we walked off, but we couldn't help but take glances back at us, where Alpha was..._

 _Owen's POV_

" _The Indominus paddock's inhabitants have escaped, and they've… they've freed the other animals! Activate park shut down!" someone announced over the speakers as me and other park workers arrived at the scene. I had seen my girls, but they left, although hesitantly._ _ **I know what my girls want, freedom, I can't take that from them now. I just hope they're safe out there, but I'll find and visit them,**_ _I thought._

 _Red's POV_

 _Freedom felt so good! I gladly savored each wonderful smell, touch, sight, and sound. I was where I belonged. Scratch loved that his scratching on trees habit finally had a good use, marking our territory by scratching on the trees. I saw the other Velociraptor pack, and decided to at least meet them, and maybe even expand the pack. The other pack agreed to live with us, but not exactly be one pack instead of two, but that was ok, because we would still interact like a pack, more or less, plus we found out each other's names._

 ** _Well, the dinos are are free and the two raptor packs have met each other! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can, be sure to review your thoughts and ideas!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Newcomer

_***1 week later***_

 _Red's POV_

 _We had been eating well, but we had to chase off a human or two. I was patrolling the territory with Blue not too far from the others in case of trouble. All we had to do was screech an alarm and the others would come. I heard a rustle and froze, and I saw an adult male human, but with no weapons or things to try and trap us. I did the alarm screech, just in case there were other humans, and the others soon arrived. The human looked at Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Blue, and I thought saw recognition in his eyes. I growled at the human, who started backing up slowly. I crouched, ready to leap onto the human, who had stumbled backwards and fallen on the ground._

 _Blue's POV_

 _Red was crouching, about to leap on an intruding human. But then I realized I knew him. Alpha. "Red, no!" I screeched at him, but Red had already leaped. I leaped at Red at tackled him to the ground before he could land on Alpha. Red glared as I let him up. "What was that for!?" Red screeched. "You will not harm Alpha!" I screeched back. "What!? Alpha!? He is a_ _human_ _!" Red screeched in outrage. "He raised me and my sisters ever since we hatched, that makes him my Alpha!" I screeched in answer._

 _Owen's POV_

 _I was looking for my girls. Sometimes it seemed only yesterday they had just hatched and imprinted on me. Then I saw Blue, who was with a male raptor who looked like her, but had a red stripe. Then I realized I knew this raptor, I had observed him and his brothers before. This guy was the Alpha out of his three brothers, the group was referred to as Raptor Squad #2. He had been named Red, and he had green eyes. Then Red screeched, and his brothers and Charlie, Delta, and Echo appeared. I remember the names of creatures, so I remember Raptor Squad #2's names. The white one with ice-blue eyes was Lucky. The black one with red eyes was Scratch, and the light-gray one with yellow eyes was Spot. Then Red crouched down, ready to leap onto me. Suddenly, Blue tackled Red to the ground and they screeched an argument which I could understand, probably from raising Raptor Squad #1 for ten years. I came to the conclusion that the two packs had joined together, a smart move out here. Red lost the argument, then turned to me with a snort of displeasure._

 _Blue's POV_

 _I managed to convince Red that this was me and my sister's Alpha. Red reluctantly agreed not to hurt Alpha and to let Alpha join us. "Alpha, you're welcome to join us," I told Alpha. "Blue, girls, you can just call me Owen." Alpha said. "Ok, Owen," I said. I liked that name. I looked at Owen happily. Things just got even better._

 _ ***1 week later***_

 _Red's POV_

 _I had decided to accept the human, Owen his name was, into the pack. Turns out he knows how to help us. He used what was around him to make traps for food, and told us how they worked so we knew how to not accidently set them off ourselves. We were eating fine before Owen arrived, but now we ate even better than before. I guess this human was an exception._

 _Blue's POV_

 _This was great! Owen was with us again! Red was reluctant at first, but he soon warmed up to Owen._


End file.
